קצת דרומה לבאר-שבע
thumb|650px|מרכז|ציור משדה הקרב מהתערוכה על המערכה על באר שבע והנגב במלחמת העום הראשונה מאוספי אברהם זכאי ורמי חרובי מוצג במדרשת בן גוריון בשדה בוקר thumb|640px|מרכז *המקור: Black & white - Glass original half plate negative מארכיון המלחמה האוסטרלי קיראו כאן את סיפור כותרת הציור "'Thunder of a light horse charge'. This photograph has been described as one of the charge of the 4th Light Horse Brigade at Beersheba on the 31st October 1917, taken by a Turk whose camera was captured later in the day. An enquiry undertaken with the object of establishing its authenticity revealed that it was probably taken when this brigade staged near Belah, in or about February 1918, a representation of the charge for a cinematographer." Above is the original caption for this photograph. The photograph has been the subject of controversy, insofar as a number of claims have been made in relation to its origins. Once the prospect of the photograph being taken by a Turkish soldier was disproved, it was thought that the photograph had been taken by 2169 Pte Eric George Elliott of the 4th Light Horse Machine Gun company. Pte Elliott was said to have been operating as a range finder when the charge passed him on 31st October. However, it is unlikely that this is a photograph of the actual charge. The real charge took place over bare ground on a slight downwards slope, and the horses were partially obscured by the dust they kicked up. Both riders and horses, unlike those in this image, were carrying all their kit and equipment. As the original caption suggests, it was probably taken when two regiments of the 4th Brigade, Australian Light Horse, re-enacted the charge for the official photographer Frank Hurley, at Belah on 7 February 1918. Hurley's diary records filming such a re-enactment, although none of his footage taken on the day remains. It is probable that another person photographed the event. * [https://www.flickr.com/photos/27605119@N00/sets/72157644174872648/ תמונות מהסיור ומן התערוכה] thumb|284px|ימין|גשר הרכבת התורכית על נחל רביבים (ואדי היימן) ליד ביר עסלוג' פוצץ על ידי חבלנים ניו-זילנדים במאי 1917 במטרה לחבל במאמצי התורכים להתקדם לתוך סיני לכיוון תעלת סואץ. אמנות הגשר השתמרו ונראות סמוך לכביש 40 ליד צומת משאבים.מפגש-אמצע - "קצת דרומה לבאר-שבע" - בהדרכת עזרא פימנטל - ביום חמישי, 8 במאי 2014, בארגון העמותה למורשת מלחמת העולם הראשונה בישראל. בתכנית: תצוגת העמותה במדרשת שדה בוקר, לקראת פירוקה; בן גוריון כחייל בגדוד העברי - בסיוע ארכיון בן גוריון; הפשיטה על גשר הרכבת בביר עסלוג'; עוג'ה אל חפיר ותצפית על גבול 1906; אתרי ניצנה: המחנה התורכי, תחנת הרכבת ובית החולים; מדריכים נוספים: נפתלי רז ובוצי ליבנה. במהלך היום ישולבו נושאים מתקופות נוספות. תחנת הרכבת בביר עסלוג' thumb|350px|ימין|צילום היסטורי של תחנת הרכבת התורכית ליד ביר עסלוג', משרידיה לא נותר היום דבר (ליד הכניסה מכביש 40 לקיבוץ משאבי שדה) *מקור התמונות המסילה לדרום בעקבות ההוראה של ג'מאל פאשה לכבוש את תעלת סואץ מידי הבריטים הועלה לראשונה הצורך ברכבת שתגיע לדרום ארץ ישראל. הטורקים הטילו את משימת תכנון הרכבת אל תעלת סואץ על היינריך מייסנר, מהנדס גרמני שעבד עם השלטון הטורקי וזכה לתואר המכובד פשה. מייסנר שינה את תואי המסילה החדשה. לפי התוכנית המקורית המסילה שהחלה בעפולה ועברה בהרי השומרון וסלילתה נעצרה בשדה ליד סילת א-ד'אהר בהרי השומרון . הפסקת הסלילה בשנת 1912 נגרמה בשל דרישת הצרפתים, שעדין לא היו במצב מלחמה עם הטורקים, כתגובה לבקשה של האימפריה העות'מאנית לעזרה כספית: שמיטת חובות ורשות לגייס הון בצרפת. צרפת היתנתה זאת, בין השאר בהפסקת הבנייה של מסילה זו שיעדה היה ירושלים ‏‏ ‏מקור: דוד תירוש, רכבת העמק בהוצאת החברה להגנת הטבע 1988 , עמוד 36 ‏. חששם היה שהמסילה החדשה תתחרה עם המסילה הקיימת של חברה צרפתית בין יפו לבין ירושלים. ולבסוף הוחלט על המשך הבניה ואז נחצבה המנהרה. במשך תקופה של 11 חודש, הושלמה מסילת הברזל עד באר שבע באורך כולל של 165 ק"מ. כאשר המסילה הגיעה לתחנת הרכבת בסבסטיה, מעט דרומית ממנה, ליד הכפר הערבי דיר שרף, נבנה סעיף מהמסילה לשכם ומשם היה מתוכנן להסלל עד ירושלים. וכך לחבר את ירושלים לעבר הירדן המזרחי באמצעות רכבת העמק ומסילת הרכבת החיג'אזית עד המקומות הקדושים לאסלאם בחצי האי ערב. המסילה המשיכה לאחר יציאתה מתחנת סבסטיה בנתיב חדש לטול כרם, דרך בקעת נחל שכם. שרידים של הסוללה, עמודי קו הטלגרף שליוו אותה וכן מעברים על פני הנחל של מסלול הרכבת המסלול עבר מצד אחד של הנחל לצד שני וחוזר חלילה לפי הרוחב של המישור משני צידי הנחל נראו עוד בבירור בשנים הראשונות לאחר מלחמת ששת הימים בשנת 1967. מטול כרם נבנתה המסילה המזרחית לואדי צארר, אל-פאלוג'ה היום מערבית מצומת הדרכים "צומת פלוגות" בין אשקלון לבין קרית גת, משמר הנגב של היום ולבאר שבע. באוקטובר 1915 הגיעה מסילת הרכבת לבאר שבע בה שכן המרכז הלוגיסטי של הצבא הטורקי בדרום הארץ, בו נעשו ההכנות למסע לחצי האי סיני בדרך לניסיון ההשתלטות על תעלת סואץ וחסימת המעבר הבריטי למושבת הכתר, הודו. כשלונם לכבוש את התעלה שמונה חודשים קודם לא רפה את ידי הטורקים ובמסגרת ההכנות הלוגיסטיות לניסיון נוסף בנו גשר על נחל באר שבע והמשיכו את בניית המסילה דרך ביר עסלוג', (שרידי גשר וסוללות הרכבת נראים במקום) עד לנחל לבן ובמאי 1916 הגיעה המסילה לניצנה, מקום מושבה של המפקדה הטורקית האזורית. משם המשיכה המסילה כ-17 ק"מ נוספים עד עזוז, בארותיים, שם חצתה את הגבול לסיני והגיעה עד היישוב הערבי קציימה הוא קוסיימה כ- 30 ק"מ מעזוז - התחנה הסופית של הרכבת האורכית, אשר תחנתה הראשונית הייתה דמשק. הנצחת שרידי המסילה בשנת 2002, ערן דורון שהיה מנהל בית-ספר-שדה שדה-בוקר יזם סקר של כ-100 אתרים לאורך מסילת הרכבת בקו באר שבע ניצנה. ניסקרו גשרים, תחנות, תעלות מים ומגדלי מים אשר מרביתם במצב טובhttp://www.boker.org.il/meida/bsadeh/rakevetturk/rakevet1.htm על סקר אתרי הרכבת בקו באר שבע - ניצנה. * ראו גם:כנס הרכבות בדרום ארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה הרכבת בארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה הגשר הטורקי בעזוז הרקע מהויקיפדיה העברית בעקבות ההוראה של ג'מאל פאשה לכבוש את תעלת סואץ מידי הבריטים הועלה לראשונה הצורך ברכבת שתגיע לדרום ארץ ישראל. הטורקים הטילו את משימת תכנון הרכבת אל תעלת סואץ על היינריך מייסנר, מהנדס גרמני שעבד עם השלטון הטורקי וזכה לתואר המכובד פשה. מייסנר שינה את תואי המסילה החדשה. לפי התוכנית המקורית המסילה שהחלה בעפולה ועברה בהרי השומרון וסלילתה נעצרה בשדה ליד סילת א-ד'אהר בהרי השומרון . הפסקת הסלילה בשנת 1912 נגרמה בשל דרישת הצרפתים, שעדין לא היו במצב מלחמה עם הטורקים, כתגובה לבקשה של האימפריה העות'מאנית לעזרה כספית: שמיטת חובות ורשות לגייס הון בצרפת. צרפת היתנתה זאת, בין השאר בהפסקת הבנייה של מסילה זו שיעדה היה ירושלים ‏‏ 2. חששם היה שהמסילה החדשה תתחרה עם המסילה הקיימת של חברה צרפתית בין יפו לבין ירושלים. ולבסוף הוחלט על המשך הבניה ואז נחצבה המנהרה. במשך תקופה של 11 חודש, הושלמה מסילת הברזל עד באר שבע באורך כולל של 165 ק"מ. כאשר המסילה הגיעה לתחנת הרכבת בסבסטיה, מעט דרומית ממנה, ליד הכפר הערבי דיר שרף, נבנה סעיף מהמסילה לשכם ומשם היה מתוכנן להסלל עד ירושלים. וכך לחבר את ירושלים לעבר הירדן המזרחי באמצעות רכבת העמק ומסילת הרכבת החיג'אזית עד המקומות הקדושים לאסלאם בחצי האי ערב. המסילה המשיכה לאחר יציאתה מתחנת סבסטיה בנתיב חדש לטול כרם, דרך בקעת נחל שכם. שרידים של הסוללה, עמודי קו הטלגרף שליוו אותה וכן מעברים על פני הנחל של מסלול הרכבת 3 נראו עוד בבירור בשנים הראשונות לאחר מלחמת ששת הימים בשנת 1967. מטול כרם נבנתה המסילה המזרחית לואדי צארר, אל-פאלוג'ה היום מערבית מצומת הדרכים "צומת פלוגות" בין אשקלון לבין קרית גת, משמר הנגב של היום ולבאר שבע. באוקטובר 1915 הגיעה מסילת הרכבת לבאר שבע בה שכן המרכז הלוגיסטי של הצבא הטורקי בדרום הארץ, בו נעשו ההכנות למסע לחצי האי סיני בדרך לניסיון ההשתלטות על תעלת סואץ וחסימת המעבר הבריטי למושבת הכתר, הודו. כשלונם לכבוש את התעלה שמונה חודשים קודם לא רפה את ידי הטורקים ובמסגרת ההכנות הלוגיסטיות לניסיון נוסף בנו גשר על נחל באר שבע והמשיכו את בניית המסילה דרך ביר עסלוג', (שרידי גשר וסוללות הרכבת נראים במקום) עד לנחל לבן ובמאי 1916 הגיעה המסילה לניצנה, מקום מושבה של המפקדה הטורקית האזורית. משם המשיכה המסילה כ-17 ק"מ נוספים עד עזוז, בארותיים, שם חצתה את הגבול לסיני והגיעה עד היישוב הערבי קציימה הוא קוסיימה כ- 30 ק"מ מעזוז - התחנה הסופית של הרכבת האורכית, אשר תחנתה הראשונית הייתה דמשק. גשר הרכבת התורכית למדבר סיני מימי מלחמת העולם הראשונה גשר מסילת הברזל ממלחמת העולם הראשונה בתוואי מבאר שבע למדבר סיני ליד הישוב עזוז - 17 ק"מ דרומית מניצנה, 30 ק"מ מהיעד הי קוסיימה Railway bridge along the First World War from Beersheba to the Sinai desert at Azuz near Nizana 07.JPG|הכביש מעל הגשר - תקין עד עצם היום הזה 100 שנה Railway bridge along the First World War from Beersheba to the Sinai desert at Azuz near Nizana 08.JPG Railway bridge along the First World War from Beersheba to the Sinai desert at Azuz near Nizana 01.JPG Railway bridge along the First World War from Beersheba to the Sinai desert at Azuz near Nizana 02.JPG Railway bridge along the First World War from Beersheba to the Sinai desert at Azuz near Nizana 03.JPG Railway bridge along the First World War from Beersheba to the Sinai desert at Azuz near Nizana 04.JPG Railway bridge along the First World War from Beersheba to the Sinai desert at Azuz near Nizana 05.JPG Railway bridge along the First World War from Beersheba to the Sinai desert at Azuz near Nizana 06.JPG באר משאבים thumb|ימין|ממוזער|250px|אנדרטת באר משאבים (ביר עסלוג')צילם: דר' אבישי טייכר ימין|ממוזער|250px|טבלת הנופלים באנדרטת באר משאבים - צילם: דר' אבישי טייכר ימין|ממוזער|250px|פארק גולדה - צילם איתן טל באר משאבים הוא השם העברי של אזור בו היה הכפר הבדואי ביר עסלוג'. המקום נמצא בנגב ליד צומת משאבים, דרומית לקיבוץ רביבים. פירוש המילה עסלוג', הוא בערבית - היונק. האגדה מספרת שאברהם שגר בבאר שבע, שלח את אמתו הגר. היא נטלה גמל ואת ישמעאל בנה וכשהגיעו למקום כלו המים. היא הניחה את ישמעאל הצמא ובכל מקום שחפר יצאו מים. הטורקים הקימו במקום מרכז מנהלי לבני שבט העזאזמה, סביב קבוצה של שלוש בארות בנויות אבן שעמקן 8-10 מטר. במקום התקיים יום שוק שבועי וכן נבנו מסגד וטחנת קמח. במלחמת העולם הראשונה הקימו הטורקים במקום מרכז לוגיסטי לכוח הטורקי - גרמני שנערך ב1915 לתקוף את תעלת סואץ. תלמידי מקוה ישראל שגויסו כפלוגת נוטעים בצבא הטורקי, נטעו כאן חורשת אקליפטוסים הקיימת עד היום. בתקופת המנדט הבריטי הוקמו בביר עסלוג' תחנה של משטרת המדבר ומחנה צבאי. ב-1943 עלה בקרבת מקום קיבוץ רביבים. היחסים עם הבדווים היו תקינים. עם פרוץ מלחמת העצמאות הפכו ערביי העזאזמה, ובראשם השיח' חאג' סעיד שהתגורר במקום בבית מפואר, עוינים ליהודים. ב-16 בדצמבר 1947 הותקף רכב שנסע מחלוצה, (מקומו הראשון של קיבוץ משאבי שדה) ליד הכפר הבדואי חאלסה. אחד הנוסעים, אהרון שטולץ נהרג במקום, ונוסע אחר נפצע קשה. כשהגיעו לרביבים התברר שיש לפנות את הפצוע באמבולנס לבית אשל שהיה המקום הקרוב ביותר בו היה רופא יהודי. רכב ובו חברי רביבים עם "מוכתר" הקיבוץ אריה יחיאלי נסע למחנה הבריטי בביר עסלוג'. הבריטים סירבו להקצות אמבולנס לפינוי הפצוע. בינתיים התארגנו ערביי העזאזמה, ופתחו באש על הרכב בדרכו חזרה לרביבים. באש נהרגו 3 מחברי הקיבוץ. עם פלישת המצרים במלחמת העצמאות התבססו במקום יחידות מתנדבים מצריים מארגון האחים המוסלמים. לקראת ההפוגה הראשונה הוחלט לכבוש את המקום. ההתקפה בוצעה על ידי הגדוד ה-8 של הפלמ"ח וחברי קיבוץ חלוצה ורביבים. ההתקפה החלה ב-11 ביוני 1948 בשעה 05:30. בהתקפה נהרגו 4 לוחמים. בעקבות מידע מודיעיני שבניין המשטרה ממולכד התבססו הלוחמים מחוץ לבנין, אך שני שבויים סיפרו שבבניין מצוי נשק רב, והלוחמים התפתו ונכנסו פנימה. הערבים הפעילו מוקש חשמלי ממרחק והבניין קרס. 11 לוחמים נהרגו במקום . תפיסת ביר עסלוג' ניתקה את הכוח המצרי בבאר שבע. המצרים ניצלו את ההפוגה ותפסו משלטים בסביבה, ובחסותם בנו "דרך בורמה" מצרית שעקפה את ביר עסלוג' מדרום. לקראת סוף קרבות עשרת הימים וכניסת ההפוגה השנייה לתוקף, ניסו המצרים לכבוש את המקום. ב-18 ביולי 1948 הם תקפו מספר פעמים בכוחות חי"ר, טנקים ומטוסים, אך נהדפו באבידות כבדות. אזור ביר עסלוג' נכבש סופית בידי חטיבת הנגב במבצע חורב ב 27 בדצמבר 1948. על חורבות בניין המשטרה הוקם גלעד ל-34 לוחמי הפלמ"ח שנפלו בקרבות במקום זה. כיום יש באזור פארק נופש (פארק גולדה) ומרכז ספא של מים תרמו-מינרלים שנתגלו באזור. לקריאה נוספת *צבי אילן: אתרי טיול בארץ ישראל-מדריך לאזור המרכז והדרום, הוצאת עם עובד, 1982 * "אנדרטאות תש"ח", הוצאת משרד הביטחון, עמוד 145 קישורים חיצוניים * קרבות ביר עסלוג' - באתר הפלמ"ח * תמונות ביר עסלוג' ממלחמת העולם הראשונה: (אתר מורשת מלחמת העולם הראשונה) ** גשר הרכבת על נחל רביבים ליד ביר עסלוג' במלחמת העולם הראשונה, פוצץ בידי פרשים ניו-זילנדים, ויסודותיו נשתמרו ** תחנת הרכבת ביר עסלוג' במלחמת העולם הראשונה. לטענת האתר, לא נותר ממנה דבר. * תמונת הכפר ביר עסלוג' בספריית אוניברסיטת חיפה * מאמר מספרם האמיתי של הפליטים מפלסטין: בו רשום כי 248 פליטים נטשו את ביר עסלוג' ביום ד' בסיון ה'תש"ח, 1 ביוני 1948. התאריך הוא כנראה לפי תאריך מבצע חורב, והמספרים נסמכים על רישומיו של קצין אוסרטלי שנודע בשנים שלאחר מכן כחבר בימין הקיצוני בארצו ובעל דעות השוללות יהודים. * מצגת מפורטת על טיול כולל תמונות עדכניות מביר עסלוג' וסביבתה וקיבוץ רביבים * התרופה הצבאית של אלנבי, ערן דולב, עמוד 69. ספר (באנגלית) ובו פרק על קרב עזה השלישי והקרב על ביר עסלוג' במלחמת העולם הראשונה. (אתר ספרי גוגל) עוג'ה אל חפיר ראו ערך מורחב:עוג'ה אל חפיר thumb|ימין|335 px|ניצנה עיירת קצה של המסילה הבנייה העתיקה באתר נשתמרה עד ראשית המאה ה-20, (1902), עת העות'מאנים התחילו לבנות בו תחנת משטרה. ב-1906 לאחר סימון הגבול בין ארץ ישראל שבידי העות'מאנים לחצי האי סיני שבידי הבריטים עלתה חשיבותו של המקום, משום היותו נקודת גבול, והעות'מאנים הקימו בו מרכז מינהלי לאזור בשם "עוג'ה אלחפיר" (או עוג'ה עלע'פיר) תוך הרס של מרבית המבנים העתיקים. נבנה גם בית חולים אשר חלקו נשתמר עד ימינו. במהלך מלחמת העולם הראשונה הפכה עוג'ה אלחפיר למרכז לוגיסטי צבאי ונקודת יציאה ליחידות הצבא העות'מאניות והגרמניות שפעלו במרחב חצי האי סיני במלחמת העולם הראשונה. מסילת הרכבת הצבאית שסללו העות'מאנים בסיוע הגרמני - המסילה המזרחית, הגיעה ב-10.5.1916 לעוג'ה, ומשם נמתחה לקוסיימה. השריד היחיד כיום בעוג'ה לתחנת הרכבת הוא מגדל מים למילוי דוודי המים של מנועי הקיטור של הקטרים ושרידי הסוללות עליהם הונחו פסי הרכבת. * תמונות מהטיול בתל ניצנה הערות שוליים קטגוריה:קרבות החזית המצרית במלחמת העצמאות קטגוריה:מסילות רכבת בארץ ישראל קטגוריה:העמותה למורשת מלחמת העולם הראשונה בישראל קטגוריה:חבל ארץ הנגב